


Anatomy

by Likiel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome!Evie, BAMF Ben (Disney), BAMF Evie (Disney), Ben is a great man, Ben's Beastly side loves Evie, Break Up, Creature Fic, Developing Relationship, Doug is very secondary in this story, Evie/Ben (Disney) - centric, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Mal is all kinds of cruel But we still love her, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, Lust Potion/Spell, Protective Ben (Disney), Self-Reflection, Shame, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: Six months after Cotillon. Due to a vengeful act, Ben and Evie are dosed with a lust potion. The results of it are nothing juvenile. They are not an adolescent fantasy. This is the story of a man trying to earn the forgiveness of a woman who do not blame him. This is the story of a woman trying to move past a shame she should not have to feel. This is the story of two people falling in love with each other, despite all the odds against them. Ben/Evie





	1. Prologue: The Huntsman's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: OK, three things: I know that most of this fandom is composed of teenagers, at least I'm assuming it is. For my underage audience, please proceed with caution in this story. Nothing sordid or truly traumatizing is describe in details but there are mature subjects discussed in the fic, as well as explicit language and swear words. You have been warned.  
> 2nd point: I'm an adult, so I'm writing like one and the feel of this fic will be different from what you may often find in the fandom and for this particular paring.  
> Three: I absolutely adore Sofia Carson. I wish the movies were centered on her, she is doing such a delightful job with Evie. She is a talented young woman, emphasis on woman, not girl, which why I want to give her the story-line (and the adequate pairing) of one. Doug is fine, I suppose, but he is a boy. Ben/Evie works perfectly fine for me because I thing there is more to Ben than the naive pushover we saw in the last two movies. Also, that Beast side? Great material for smut.

 

 

The students of Auradon and even some adults always thought it was a little funny, a little dirty and not that much of a big deal. They knew it existed, of course they did, every child was well informed of all the wicked ways the villains used to hurt and corrupt innocent people. Before the Isle.

But nobody remember the last time an evil force used a _lust potion_ as a form of revenge, it was unheard of, foreign and ludicrous.

The notion of it became the butt of all salacious jokes between cocky and arrogant teenagers like Chad Charming and his squad. It became overlooked or worse ignored by adults and government representatives like the Blue Fairy and the heroes’ counsel. After all, it took a lot of patience and very rare ingredients to correctly prepare a lust potion. More than that, it took _talent_ , an _affinity_ for magic. Who on earth would have those qualities amongst the common people, whether it was on the Isle or in Auradon?

Such contempt… such ignorance… and such arrogance. Exactly what allowed the enemy to strike out.

\---

The huntsmen had not done well for himself in Auradon. After the royals banished Evil Queen on the Isle of the lost with her evil lot, it seemed like nobody could ever forget that he was once her henchman. People, “the good guys”, “the winner side”; they all whisper about how Grimhilde had once sent him to kill Snow White. Beloved, pure and untainted Snow White… who never came to his rescue and defended him once he tried to move on and redeem himself, find a place to belong and establish his business in the newly formed Auradon. He did not seem to matter that he had spared the life of the princess and consequently risked his own. All the good people of Auradon wanted to remember was that he had once sided with evil.

And so the years passed and while Snow White’s silence was as much as a condemnation as it could get, his life became hard in Auradon. His childhood dream of becoming a taxidermist was destroy.  The battle against Evil might have been won but the huntsman lost everything.

Nobody would hire him. He wasn’t evil but Auradon did not deem him _good_ either.

Everyone rejected him, not wanting to deal with his dubious status. He was living in a remote and poor district of the southern part of the Kingdom. He never married, because who would want to wed the man who tried to kill the fairest of them all?

To him, the worst was that no one came to his defense. Not the woman he saved, not the royals he betrayed his queen for, not the people he risked his life for… no one cared enough. The huntsman remained shunned and forgotten.

And so, his anger and hatred grew.

\---

 

The first time the Huntsman ever laid eyes on the Evil Queen’s daughter was during Prince Ben’s coronation. The presence of every citizen in the kingdom was mandatory which is why he ever bother going in the first place. It was by sheer dumb luck that he managed to find a place of attendance inside the church instead of outside, like thousands of other people. But he was grateful for it. For the first time in more than a decade, he was experimenting the feeling of gratefulness because the girl was _stunning_.

Neither Grimhilde nor Snow White _ever_ look like that. The huntsman’s eyes travelled from her blue hair _(strange color, but very attractive on her)_ to her mouth, _(plump, full and red, just like her mother’s)_ , to her body and it was hardly the body of child, he decided. Yes, this was the body of a flourish young woman, a body he found himself thinking of more and more during the 6 months that followed the coronation.

This girl… Evie, is what her mother named her. Her name meant “mother of all that his living” but the huntsman also knew that short of a letter, it could be transformed into “Evil”…

The dichotomy of it attracted him as much as everything else about the girl. He went on to find all the information he could about her. It wasn’t that hard when Auradon’s people loved to gossip. He soon learned that she was dating the son of dwarf. Not much of a problem when the time will come to stake his claim, though the Huntsman.  She did not have magical ability, which surprised him greatly since her mother was a renowned witch. But then again, one less problem for him, it would be one less thing able to aid her when he will come for her.

Evie… after all the years he spent shunned and mistreated because of her mother and Snow White… Evie was his well-deserved compensation. She was a godsend, meant to appease his rage and reward his endurance. She was going to warm his bed and give him everything he needed to live a good, satisfying and happy life.  The life of the hero he always was.

In the end, it was very easy for him to gather all the ingredients. The forest provided everything he need. The forest had always been his friend.

He never really thought that the old grimoire he had stolen from Grimhilde castle would be of any use to him. There was nothing about getting popular or getting money in it. But there was that beautiful lust potion receipt and it was all he needed. 

Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to use it.

 

 

* * *

 

This is just the appetizer...

Reviews are a writer's best rewards, so give it up! :)

See you very soon for the next chapters!

❤️

 

 


	2. Ben's Rage

 

Broken wood thrown against walls, shards of glasses bouncing of the marble pillars, angry screams of despair and rage… all of this echoed outside of King Ben’s private office. The servants fearfully scurried away from the entire royal headquarters. The King’s parents as well as the Blue Fairy have been refused entry to the office and even the King’s girlfriend could not step into it.

It was seven hours and fourteen minutes since He and Evie were dosed with that… that thing, that forsaken potion! How a mere liquid could turned him into the very beast he fought so hard not to be? How could a single act destroy every foundation, every principle and every rules he had set out for himself in his life?

Incapable of controlling himself any longer, Ben hit the wall with the might of his fist and the hole he left in it made him realized that he was nowhere near calm and rational enough to face his parents. Or Mal.

His blood was still high and pulsing savagely in his veins. His strengths was still five times superior to the one of a mere human and his speed was currently unbeatable to anyone in the kingdom. He hated that state. It was his _Beast_ state, at least that what he named the abilities he always gained when the unfortunate blood heritage his father passed to him awoke.

Normally, he had no trouble getting back in control but right now, everything in his body was turned upside down and all of his senses were askew.

That fucking lust potion had done a fine job screwing him up.

Ben sighted, suddenly exhausted and leaned on his desk. None of it matter, not his rage, not his hurt and not even the future confrontation he was bound to have with Mal. What matter was the girl that was still currently laying naked in his bed.

Ben and Evie had come out of their forced lustful daze at the same time. They had stared at each other, breaths mingling and eyes wide before Ben slowly got out of her, flinching when she winced with pain.

He had not run, no matter how tempted he was. He had stay silent as she immediately curled around herself, her back turned to him. Almost unconsciously, his eyes had travelled from the length of it until they reached her ass and lingered on the marks he had left there.

It had been his first time. She was his first. The fact that he had not been able to give his virginity to Mal never really registered. All could Ben think at that moment, was that he had sex with Evie, his closest advisor and one of his best friend.  Evie who had also been a virgin when he took her. Evie who had moaned and panted and screamed against his mouth and had given as good as she had gotten. Evie who was now completely silent.

He asked if she was OK and she nodded yes. He asked her if she was in pain and she said no. He asked if she was sure and she said yes. He murmured that he would be back in an hour and she just exalted. He said he was sorry and she closed her eyes.

Now alone in his office, only a corridor away from the blueberry girl, Ben felt his anger drained away. There were no more room for it. All he could feel was guilt.

Well… that wasn’t exactly true. The lust was gone yes. But the need of her… the need of her was very much present. The young king hated himself for it.

 

* * *

Please leave a comment or Kudos and of course, reviews are my favorite food! ^^

See you in Part 3! 

❤️


	3. Evie's Recalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning: Explicit content here ***

 

After Ben had left his bedroom, Evie had not been able to get out of his bed and take a shower. She bitterly thought that no matter how many shower she took, his scent and his touch would not disappear. She would not forget. It was now imbued in her flesh, branded in her bones.

Sighting, she shifted on the mattress and finally sat down, wincing at the ache between her legs and her backside. She was no stranger to sex, at least the theory of it. Her mother had made sure to prepare her to the reality of being a woman, a _wife_. She had explained to Evie that learning how to control men in bed would successfully allow her to control them outside of it.

Those lessons always vaguely horrified Evie and she never really let them stick in her mind, stopping her exceptional mental faculties from analyzing what her mother was trying to say.

She suddenly let out a sound stuck between a sob and a laugh and harshly gripped her hair, fingers digging into her scalp. She knew the differences between making love and fucking. Ben and Evie had done both, but they were still under the influence of the lust potion.

She shuddered.

Humbert, her mother’s ex huntsman had jumped right in front of her as she, Ben, Mal, Carlos and Jay had walked along the large corridor leading to the palace. There has been no guard in their immediate surrounding; it was a dull, calm and boring day in Auradon after all.  

Nobody could have suspect that a man with such evil intention would strike against a citizen, especially one so close to the king.

Nobody even remembered that the huntsman existed.

This lack of regard, of _prudence_ allowed him to get close, so close, too close to his target.

Unlike any other VK, Evie recognized him immediately when he suddenly appear right in front of her. What surprised her was that Ben did too. For a second, she saw that glimpse of knowledge in his eyes before he threw himself in the path of Evie and the potion that have been violently lurched at her.

Neither of them had understood what they were dealing with until the cloud of toxin enveloped them and literally penetrated their skins through their clothes, invading their pores and rushing through their veins.

Evie barely realized that Jay and Carlos had tackled Humbert into the ground while he let out a scream of despair, of rage and hunger “ _No! NO! She is to be mine! Mine!”_

She vaguely remember Mal stunned and scared expression as she glanced between the huntsman on the floor and her boyfriend.

All Evie remembered with clarity was the sudden way Ben gripped her waist, the burning weight of his gaze roaming along her body and the dark blue magical cloud that rose from their feet and teleported them to the King’s bedroom.

Evie’s hands left her hair, only to curl around mouth, desperately trying to silence her anguished sobs. The horrifying realization of what the huntsman planned to do to her somewhat paled to what the consequences of his perversion brought to the surface.

That was another side of the lust potion; it does not let you forget the time you are under it. Ever. It haunts you until you die.

Evie was dimly aware that she was starting to sound hysterical in her grief but her shame was so _great_ , it felt like it was consuming her alive.

She had _begged_. She had _mewled_ and she had _whimpered_.

She had whirled under Ben as if she was in heat and pleaded for him to fuck her, “ _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_ ” again and again and again. She had said other things too, unladylike things, unworthy of a princess.

And Ben… Ben has been very happy to oblige her. Ben had growled dirty and hungry words back to her. Ben had chuckled darkly at her need and proved himself as starved as she was. Ben had harshly rumbled his delight at her wantonness against the most tender and delicate parts of her body. Ben had taste and bite to the point of leaving permanent marks. Ben had touch, press, brand, spread and pound into her like he _owned_ her and she supposed that during those seven hours, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Yep, That's the sexy angst and the mature themes I was warning you all about. If you liked this part, leave a comment! Let me know what you think.   
  
See you in Part 4.

❤️


	4. Ben's Stance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warnings: Explicit description of sexual acts ***

 

 

Ben did not bother to tidy up his disaster of an office before finally granting entrance to his parents.  Let them see his rage, his fury and his violence, he thought viciously.

Let them realize that he would not be backed into a corner after what happened; not this time.

Ben loved his parents dearly, but they both had the tendency to think they knew what he needed better than he did.

In numerous instances, they both had a hard time accepting what makes him truly happy. Ben was aware that some of his political choices were baffling to them. After all, they diverged so strongly from their own.

His parents, especially his dad were protectionists and isolationists when it came to the kingdom of Auradon. For more than a decade, they purposely exiled and starved the villains, conveniently forgetting that they were still _people_ and citizens of Auradon despite their crimes. Worse, they condemned hundreds of innocent children to a fate completely undeserved.

Ben knew that it was the nature of war… hard, cruel choices were made; He knew his parents have been scared, his mother especially since she was pregnant with him at the time.

He knew Queen Belle and King Beast were not perfect.

But somehow… it has been hard to remember all of this when Carlos had shyly confessed to him that he never had chocolate before coming to Auradon.

It was hard to forgive and forget when Jay had shown him the scars littering his back, the ones he had gotten after trying to steal bread for the twins toddlers of Mr. Smee.

It was hard to justify his parents’ actions when Mal spoke of “gang activity” as he tried to explain concepts of friendship and trust.

It was impossible to accept the way his parents ‘s cowardice when Evie innocently asked him once how many time a month was it allow to bath with _hot water_ in Auradon.

_Evie…_

Ben closed his eyes tightly and let out a deep sight. His back was turned to the door and he heard his parents entering and closing it behind them.

For a minute, nobody said anything. Then Ben faced them.

His mother’s eyes were red, she had cry hard enough to break her legendary composure and once again, Ben felt the burning guilt and shame twisting his entrails.

The young King’ eyes flickered to his father. Ben did not think he ever saw he father look so pale and stricken in his life. He also seemed lost, as if he had no idea what to say or what to do to even start fixing this mess.

The mess that _they_ made because the huntsman _should_ have been monitor at the very least. They all could see that now.

“Ben... Are you… are you well?” His mother asked, her voice trembling at each word.

“No” he replied unwilling or perhaps unable to sugarcoat his feelings anymore.

Belle closed her eyes, a pained expression crossing her features while Beast cleared his throat and blinked his watery eyes, his gaze seemingly fixed on a point above his son’s left ear.

“Son… I… I… don’t know what to say” the former king admitted and his head tilted down with sorrow. Ben felt a surge of something hot and spiteful rising inside his chest and before he knew it, he was standing straight, his head high and his tone implacable:

“You can start by looking at  _me_  instead of the  _wall_. You can start by asking yourself and the counsel why the huntsmen was left at the bottom of the society without any form of supervision or intervention after the war with the Evil Queen! You can explain to me why no one took the time reform him into the society after the Isle’s ban! You can start investigating how he got hold of such a powerful and potent potion! And how he managed to brew it! You can start by charging him with his actual crimes, which so far are rape attempt and underage kidnapping attempt!”

By the end of his outburst, Ben was shooting. When he realized it, he immediately stopped but not before feeling a vicious sense of satisfaction at the profound guilt showing on the faces of both royals.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ben. You have to understand that we never thought something like this could happen, we never even thought there was still someone in the kingdom capable of brewing magical potion, must less the huntsman.” Beast said in a low and pained voice.

“And that’s part of the problem Dad! You and Mom were happy to just ignore the power of magic until you suffered because of it! Nobody even knows how to defend themselves from it because you have forbidden its use in Auradon! _Don’t you see?_ It is not the magic that causes pain, it is the people who use it to do ill! We cannot ignore magic; Auradon would not even exist without it! Your precious Isle would not exist! But you, Mom and the Blue Fairy saddled magic with Evil without even thinking about the consequences and you have made so many enemies who have the tools to hurt you with it! And we are useless against it! Because of your _fears_!”

His parents looked paralyzed in the face of his anger and pain. However, Ben could see that his words seems to have a real impact on them, at least if the horrified and repentant expression on their face was anything to go by.

Turning around, the young king walked around the large wooden desk and slowly sat down on his chair. Such an imposing chair... radiating authority, fit for a king. He closed his eyes and whispered: “There is no way to fix what happened today, no way to make it better or cover it up. I will have to deal with it.”

His parents’ silence lasted longer this time but eventually, his mother took a step toward the desk. Ben did not invite her or his father to sit down. He had broken the second chair, anyway.

“Benny… how is Evie?”

Beast sucked in a breath; as if he remembered just now that the consequences of the lust potion were not just for his son to bare.

“Eve… she’s… she was awake when I left.”

For some reasons that all Ben could bring himself to reveal. He remembered the marks that littered her slender back and the faded redness, turning into a rose shade on her ass cheeks, where he spanked her, reviling in her cry of pleasure, her cry for more, “ _more, please more_ ”

He could also feel the deep scratches she left on _his_ back and his sides when he fucked into her with a particular savagery, spreading her tights as far as possible and ordering her to _take it_.

As he left, he had only caught a glimpse of her back; he did not dare to think about the marks he left on her _front_.

He had been enamored with her breasts, he remembered. He had bite, sucked, and twisted her nipples until she begged for mercy but Ben did not recall giving her any. He had spent a ridiculous amount of time searching for all her hidden sensitive parts and he had learned how to widen every chink in her armor.

He also let her do the same to him.

Something forbidding must have shown on his face because his mother made a strange noise and asked urgently:

“Ben, does she needs any… care? Is… is she hurt?”

Behind his mother, his father blanched.

Ben felt the tears rise once again and roughly pressed the palms of his hands against his eyelids

“She doesn’t need medical care, Mom. I checked. I… I was… I completely lost control, I treated her in a way I never _ever_ dream of treating a woman but despite that, the beast in me did not want to hurt her.”

Belle and Beast’s eyes widened at that, but Ben did not noticed the astonishing look they share as he went on, now feeling the need to let some of his anguish out:

“It was me with her, but at the same time it felt like I was more animal than man, I just… did what I wanted and took everything offered to me, the way I wanted it… I was so _rough_ with her” Ben’s voice broke with guilt and shame at this admission “I _know_ I was and she must be in pain but she denied it twice and I didn’t want to insist.”

The young king’s made no effort to stop his tears from falling. He had thought he was done crying after destroying his office. Apparently, he still had some left, he mused bitterly.

“I was nothing like you taught me to be, Mom. I was not considerate, I was not kind, I was not a gentleman… but I was _absolute_. I gave her no reprieve, I was relentless, I was greedy and I took everything from her! She was a virgin! And I took that away! I was…”

“ _Under a lust potion!”_  Belle exploded, abruptly cutting off Ben’s self-recrimination.

“ **DO YOU THINK THAT MATTER?!** ” Ben roared back jumping to his feet.

“Ben!” his father shocked out, tears running down his face while Belle just shook her head, devastated and sobbing with abandon into her hands.

The young King grabbed the nearest thing available, which was a framed picture of him and Mal, and threw it against the fireplace. “ **FUCK!** ”

“Ben! Calm down, please calm down” and before the teenager knew it, his father had him in unbreakable embrace, secure in his arms, oozing with an understanding that made Ben sick and a forgiveness he could not stand.

“Let go of me, don’t… damn it, **LET ME GO**!”

But his father just shook his head and tightened his hold, struggling to keep his son in place for several minutes until Ben just collapsed on the floor, bringing the former king down with him while the queen stood, crying silently.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

That was the only thing left to say, no matter how useless it was.

 

 

* * *

 

Yep, that's the angst. Right here. Got to be hard before it become smutty.   
  
Let me know what you think and leave a kudo!   
See you in part 5.

❤️

 


	5. Evie's Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning: strong sexual content in this chapter. Evie's musing and actions in the shower scene can be a trigger for sexual abuse. Please process carefully. ***

 

Evie had not thought taking a shower would have been such a hassle; the second she had turned on the hot water, her entire body throbbed with a mixture of pleasure and pain. The sensation twisted her entrails into knots and left her nauseous because she was getting too familiar with that feeling.

As she stood under the spray, she distantly started to catalog all the aching places on her body.

To her utter lack of surprise, the water felt unpleasant on her breasts and nipples. Ben’s fascination with them had left her sore and desperate for more. Evie struggled against her rising shame just thinking about it. She shook her head and cleaned her upper parts as quickly as possible.

She untangled her long blue hair carefully, lathering her tresses with far more shampoo than usual.

Ben had loved to grab her hair in a tight fist after flipping her on her belly and pulling her ass up. They both had come so many times and in so many positions that some of his semen had landed on her hair.

Right.

A thoughtful scrubbing was necessary. She could not stand the idea of leaving this shower with his scent lingering on her skin because the craving for him — _his hands, his body, his mouth, his everything_ , that craving was _not_ gone. Not completely.  

Hair rinsed, she could no longer avoid going down. Evie’s shoulder slumped as her hands slowing trailed down her belly and went between her legs.

A harsh sob broke out of her mouth as she parted the sore lips of her sex and process to clean herself. Her head rested on the shower’s tiles and behind her closed eyes, she could not help but replay all the things Ben did to _that_ part of her body, all the things she begged him to do.

It has been difficult to believe that Ben was a virgin; he certainly did not act like it. The lust potion was supposed to give its victims insanity, carelessness and lack of control, but somehow Ben had managed to remain _focused_.

Focused on eating her out as if he had never tasted something so delicious before. Focused on lashing her clit with his tongue, repeatedly, relentlessly, ignoring her begging, ignoring the convulsion of her body but choosing instead to enjoy the way her thighs had closed around his head like a vice and how her nails had dig into his scalp, practically burying his face into her pussy.

He had fingered her for what felt like _hours_ until she cried, until she screamed, until she shouted and yet he kept his torture up, and switched between his tongue and his fingers. He then decided to tease her with the hard and pulsing length of his cock, rubbing it against her wet folds and she went _crazy_ for it.

She was on the verge of incoherency when he finally breached her. It has been painful. Of course, it was. Somewhere deep down in his lust-induced state, Ben must have anticipated that. Evie knew their first coupling could have been much more traumatizing and violent, but Ben had managed to be careful and tender.

At least the first time.

The other thirty or so times? Not so much.

They have been locked in his bedroom for seven hours, with no way for anyone to interrupt them and Ben had not wasted any minute of it.

They explored each other bodies with abandon and absolutely no censure. In retrospective, Evie realized that Ben’s beast side must have play a huge part in the young man’s sexual behavior. However, did she have to love it _so much_? What excuse did _she_ have?

Ben had made a point to teach her his favorite kinks and he shamelessly expose hers. He toke Evie in any position he could think off, lying on their sides, her riding him, him on top her, pounding her from behind…

They had move from the bed, they had fuck against the wall and ended up on the floor. Ben had also been fond of bending her over his luxurious furniture.

However, the young man realized that Evie reacted more wildly to a harder approach and that when the beast completely took over.

_*** Flash back ***_

_Evie let out another whine, her throat still sore from her previous screaming. Ben started to finger her harshly, ignoring the way her body language oscillated between staying and fleeing from his ministrations. He roughly pressed his thumb on her clit and flickered it with speed. He did it too many times to count before he decided to devour her once again. The sound of Evie’s harsh breathing almost drowned out the wet, obscene slurping noises the King made while eating out her pussy. Evie suspected that Ben enjoyed those noises as much as he did the act._

_Then again, so did she._

_They discovered that Evie could come with a great deal of abundance. “Squirting”, her mind supplied._

_Ben was in awe._

_He also found great satisfaction in forcing her body to do it multiple times._

_She couldn’t remember how she ended up straddling his lap this time, but as soon as she was on him, Ben abruptly applied pressure on her back, forcing her to arch it and she blushed with mixture of lust and humiliation at the position she was in. it did not matter, no one could see her. As soon as that rational thought surfaced, the influence of the potion washed it away._

_The young King hummed. His hands spread her ass, exposing her to the cool air of the room and she loved it._

_Ben laughed darkly and murmured filth into her ear, making her feel like a queen and a whore at the same time but she was getting wetter for it and he noticed if the feral and smug expression on his face was anything to go by._

_His grip tightened on her ass, leaving handprints behind. Evie wanted to test their hold and slowly moved her backside on the young man’s lap, making it bounce, making it dance on Ben’s cock and spreading her wetness all over his crotch._

_The tips of his fingers grazed the wet folds of her pussy. He teased her wickedly, caressing her intimacy back and forth but when she felt his thumb lovingly rubbed against her asshole, she jumped._

_Being lost in a state of lust did not stop her from reacting aggressively and she harshly bite his jaw in retaliation. Ben’s eyes flashed golden and he roared into her face. Before she knew it, she was lying face down on his lap and his hand hit the flesh he has been kneading for the last fifteen minutes._

_Ben spanked her with the strength of the beast. She fought against his grip at first but it only excited him even more. His blows were as punishing as they were arousing. She felt his eyes hungrily watch the swell of her ass bounce at each blow; she whined, pleaded, and cursed him to the seven hells, which only encouraged Ben to spank her harder. His swats echoed against the walls and her moans grew louder, her pussy wetter and her bottom redder. She whirled against him when she felt his hard, weeping cock rise and push against her belly._

_Ben grunted and panted before swiftly thrusting two fingers inside her. Evie screamed but her hips moved down to meet his hand and he finger-fucked her roughly. The palm of hand slapped against her flesh with each thrust, all the while Ben praised her, praised her need, her wantonness, murmuring how good she was,_ — **_“such a good girl, so good for me, come for me Eve…”_**

_Hades helped her, she did. Every single time he had ordered her to come, she did._

****

_*** End of Flash-back ***_

Evie came out of her memories, feeling suffocated. She turned off the shower and grabbed a blue towel, wincing when she remembered that, like her, Ben’s favorite color was blue.

Six months had passed since Cotillion and they had both gotten so close that Evie considered Ben to be her best friend along with Mal.

They had worked very closely on laws and registrations for the kingdom of Auradon and the Isle of the lost. Sometimes, Evie felt like they had practically lived together. From Monday to Friday, from dawn to dust, she had help Ben drafted plans, treaties, decrees and even dictates to push for more help, more supplies, more _humanity,_ for the people of the Isle.

She also help Ben realized that some things needed to change in Auradon as well. Ben had listen. He always listened to her; he had asked for her advices. Ha had seek her wisdom. When it came to their civil duties and responsibilities, Ben had treated her like the born princess she was. An equal. His royal counselor.

Evie wondered where they would stand now. Yes, she had craved his cock. But she needed his respect more.

She sighed wearily and wrapped herself around the blue towel. When she existed the bathroom, her eyes immediately found Ben’s who was standing in the middle of his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Cliffhanger! lol, I know I'm cruel. 

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!  
See you in part 6!

❤️


	6. Ben and Evie's Cores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warnings: Angst and sexual scenes ***

 

 

They both froze. Evie’s hand unconsciously tightened on her towel’s knot. Ben drank in the sight of her, his eyes trailing over her long legs and shapely tights. Her slender form was barely covered by the towel, — _his_ _towel,_ his mind supplied with delight and her wet hair had started to curl around her face, making her beautiful brown eyes bigger than they were.

At the view, a myriad of feelings rushed through Ben’s heart. Awe at her beauty, everlasting Lust, possessiveness because the sight of her unclothed should be his and his alone, protectiveness because she looked vulnerable like this, especially since he was completely clothed….and I felt something else, something that terrified him, something he was not ready to acknowledge.  

“Eve” he murmured taking a step toward her.

Evie realized with terror that only a very small part of her wanted to take a step back. She raised both hands to ward him off and Ben’s eyes collided with hers, misreading what he saw in them.

“Are you afraid of me? Eve… please, please don’t be afraid of me…” Ben’s voice was wrecked, and his expression was devastated. However, he took another step towards her.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Evie denied shaking her head slightly, and she did not lie, she never lied to him, there was no need and no place for deception between them, especially now, “I’m… I feel like _it’s_ not gone. Not completely. You shouldn’t… you should not get close”

Ben paused then and took a sharp breath, assessing what she was not saying, understanding what she was trying to avoid.

“Eve…”

“You know, I never let anyone called me that before. Nobody calls me that.”

Ben looked at her blankly, taking aback by her remark.

“I always call you that though… you don’t like it?”

“I don’t dislike it” she replied and her arms went to wrap themselves in a self-hug movement. She stared at the wall for a second before looking straight at his face and Ben could do nothing but admire her guts. His own father had not been able to look at him after what happened.

“I just don’t think it suits me very well” she finished observing him warily, a closed expression on her face.

Ben immediately hated her reserve and found himself wanting nothing more than to break down her mask.

“I _always_ called you that after my coronation and you never said anything. It’s _my_ nickname for you and it suits you to the hilt.”

Evie’s mouth opened to protest but Ben cut her off and strode towards her ignoring the alarm on her face and the warning in her eyes.

“I call you that because it’s closer to what you really are; Eve means “To breathe”, “to live” and that’s what you inspire in the people you love and the people who love you. Everyday. I think your mother had a very different idea of what you would become when she named you Evie.”

“Right. One letter away from…”

“Evil. Which you are not. There is not a speck of evil inside of you.”

The blueberry girl let out a bitter laugh at that and Ben’s eyes narrowed.

“And you would know the ins and outs of my body by heart to say that, wouldn’t you?”

“Are you blaming me for what happened?” the young man asked in a low voice and Evie immediately shook her head, her expression sincere and broken.

“No! Never! Ben, you saved me. None of this is your fault.”

“But it’s yours?”

“The huntsman was after me. You heard him. He wanted to… own me.”

Ben’s jaw clenched in anger and for a second, his eyes flashed golden. The beast inside of him rose in response to the girl’s words. Ben shoved it back into its cage and in two strides; he was right in front of Evie. His hands clenched at his sides in an effort not to touch her but this close, the smell of her skin was deliciously intoxicating. In a moment of clarity, Ben realized that his restraint would not last. He could not bring himself to back off though.

“ _That pathetic, perverted monster could never own you!_ You were never his to have, _ever_. And he will pay for trying to take what his _mine”_

The second he said it, something changed inside of him, as if an unknowingly broken piece had just mended itself, snapping back into place in the most painful and liberating way possible. His mind felt frighteningly cleared. There was no going back.

He had made his choice and the consequences would be devastating but Ben knew that he would never regret them. 

He also knew that Evie would give him the fight of his life before she accepted this.

“I. am. Not. Yours!”

 _“Fierce little female”_ the beast’s dark and amused chuckle reverberated in Ben’s mind and the young King could only agree. He met the girl — no, _the woman_ ’s furious glare and simply stated:

“Yes, you are.”

Evie’ hands went to push to him away but his own caught her wrists and he sharply brought her to him, her body colliding with his while she bared her teeth at him. He could see the promise of violence behind her iris, the outrage that he would just assume ownership over her, the _hurt_ that he apparently thought so little of her and _Ben could not stand it_. She ought to know better.

“Eve, listen to me…”

“No!”

Her struggles increased and Ben was surprised that despite the strength of the Beast still running through his veins, he had trouble restraining her. It gave fuel to an old suspicion he always had about the young woman’s hidden abilities. It never made much sense to him that the daughter of Grimhilde did not have magic. He could understand why Jay did have any; After all, everything Jaffar possessed was stolen, including his powers. But Grimhilde?

Grimhilde had been the most terrifying and talented witch born in the Kingdom. While Maleficent was a fairy, The Evil Queen was human and her magic was inherited.

Ben did not think that particular gene skipped her daughter.

People tended to view Evie as harmless, especially when she was compared to the other VK.

Everybody knew how dangerous Mal could be, especially since the purple girl liked to flaunt her magical gifts.

However, Ben had fought by Evie’s side on the isle and he knew exactly what she was capable of. He had also spent days and sometimes nights, writing down and editing their reports to the royal council, a council full of people who liked nothing more than to verbally mistreat and humiliate the daughter of the Evil queen. Ben knew how strong Evie’s mind and heart was and how deep her pride went.

In dichotomy, Ben also learned that Evie’s worst enemy was herself. In the last six months, he had observed how, in order to spare the Doug’s feelings; the princess forced herself to stay with him. She had given him every chances to realize that something was wrong, only to end up disappointed when he never did. Ben knew that Doug was perfectly happy to ignore Evie’s misery, if he got to be her boyfriend. _Chance of a lifetime_ , Doug used to joke.

Ben never found it funny. While Doug was not cruel by nature, he did possessed the selfishness and carelessness of a boy. Evie deserved a man.

As a matter of fact, if the last 8 hours taught Ben anything, it was that she _needed_ a man.

“ _You arrogant, self-serving jerk!_ I am not yours! I don’t belong to anyone! Let go of me!”

Ben realized that she was getting stronger as her anger grew. Time to put an end to this. Inside of him, the beast was encouraging Ben to make Evie submit to _them_ and it should not have aroused him as much as it did, however for the first time in his entire life, Ben and his beast were in perfect sync. She was to be theirs.

Ben tightened his grip on Evie’s wrists and plastered his body against her, his face only an inch apart from hers. He replied in a stern and deep voice, one he knew she would listen to:

“You are mine, Eve. You _felt_ it. I know you did. You are mine and there is nothing _wrong or_ _degrading about it_ , I’m not trying to hurt you with this. I am simply telling you something you already know. So, stop! Stop this! **_Evie,_** **_stop this right now._** ”

But she did not. In fact, her movements became increasingly violent. She bent, twisted and contorted her body in order to escape his grasp. Suddenly her face got very close to his and for a second, Ben thought she was trying to head-butt him. She surprised him doing something she knew would pissed him off. She surged forward and violently bite his jawline.

The beast roared and clawed inside of him with such a ferocity that it astounded Ben. A wild and unrestrained growl broke free from him and his grip on Evie’s wrists became punishing. Anger and lust were warring inside the young man’s head, clouding his thoughts and empowering his baser instincts. The last time she did _this_ , the last time she _dared_ to bite him, he had turned her over his knees and spanked her until she begged him to stop and take her instead. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to do it again. She must have read his mind because in an unseeing movement, her towel dropped to the floor and suddenly she was standing naked against him, glorious, gorgeous and livid. Her eyes were full of spite and when she spoke, the husk of her seductive voice barely masked the poison behind her words.

“Why would I be yours Ben? Because we fucked? Because you took my virginity under the influence of that forsaken lust potion?! Because you managed to make me come? Because _I_ made you come? Hmm? Well, let me tell you something _Benny-boo_ , none of this makes you worthy of _owing_ me, none of this makes you anything more than a lucky bastard and a decent fuck!”

Ben felt something dangerous and cold rise inside his chest and for once, it had nothing to do with the beast. It was all him. He knew Evie was hurt and afraid but if she did not _shut up_ …

“I was under the influence of that potion too so you can consider everything I said and everything I did irrelevant. _I did not consent, and neither did you_. We are flesh and blood, so we just reacted to it, we draw pleasure from each other but that was sex is about! It will never be more than that! You are a fool if you think otherwise! I am not yours! I never was! I am not…”

Ben snapped.

Evie’s next words died under the King’s mouth and his tongue dueled with hers before he withdrew, and bite her full lips into _shutting the fuck up_. She whined against his mouth and he lapped the marks he left there. He trapped both her wrists into one hand before shoving the other between her legs. Evie let out a startled shout and struggled to free her hands.

“Don’t you dare” she warned with a thin voice.

“Then tell me no” Ben retorted and Evie jerked her head at his tone because she had never heard him sound so furious. They stared at each other with so much anger, lust and desperation that Evie had to avert her eyes. Ben’s mouth twisted as he murmured:

“That’s what I thought”

Without warning, his entire hand went to cup her sex, his fingers spreading the lips of her pussy, exposing her to the cool air of the room and more importantly, to his hungry gaze.

“Ben!” Evie shouted

“Tell me no!” Ben shouted back, enraged by her stubbornness, hurt because she was once again willing to deny herself.

“I… I…”

“I’m done with your bullshit Eve. It’s my turn to talk now.”

“Th…this...is… is…not talking….” She stuttered twisting around but unable to escape his touch.

“You need more than talking. You need to _feel_.”

Ben slowly moved his hand back and forth over her pussy and Evie could feel herself growing wet. Tears welled up in her eyes while pleasure started to fill her belly.

“Eve… Oh baby… you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are so beautiful, you are so generous and so intelligent. You have been my first and only equal since I became king. Don’t you know that? Not my advisors, not any member of the council, not my parents and not Mal. You. Only you. Since my coronation, you took on the duty of the future queen with such efficiency and such grace… You didn’t even realize it did you? You drafted and reviewed the kingdom’s laws, you worked tirelessly to improve the life of our people, _all of them_ , Isle and Auradon alike… And you never complained. You even put your own clothing business in the background to help me and help others… Eve, how can I not respect you? How could I view you as anything other than my equal? My better?”

Evie shook her head; her eyes crunched shut and her mouth emitting gasps and her sobs by turns. What Ben was telling her was something she had dreamed to hear for months but _she could not trust it_. He must have still felt the effect of the lust potion to behave like that. Why else would he claim her as his?  She could not trust him.

“Stubborn darling woman… you ought to know better.” Ben whispered in her ear, his tongue biting the lobe affectionately.

“My only regret about what happened is that we acted under the influence of the lust potion. You were right when you said that neither of us consented. We did not. But you are consenting now aren’t you?”

Evie let out a harsh sob as Ben suddenly thrusted two fingers inside of her while his thumb pressed against her clit.

“Aren’t you?” he repeated calmly.

“Yes!” she cried.

Ben kissed the underside of her jaw and processed to drive up his fingers while rubbing her clit lovingly.

She only noticed that her wrists were released when she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to collapse on herself after her admission but Ben grasped her ass and forced her cheeks opened, pinning her against him while his fingers went back to her wet hole.

“No, Baby girl, I want you standing for this.”

The princess felt his fingers go deeper and quicker, in and out, relentlessly fucking her while his other hand was keeping her open and kneading the flesh of her ass. She was so wet and so needy for him that she could not take this anymore. She could not.

Something in Evie finally cracked and she let out a small and hoarse scream. She spread her legs as far as she could and curved her ass out, shoving her hips and meeting each of Ben’s shoves with abandon.

“Yes, yes, yes! Please, Ben, please!”

Ben felt his throat close up. Finally, she was giving up all pretense and giving herself completely to him. She trusted him to protect her, pleasure her and respect her no matter what. She trusted him to own her, own her body, her heart and her soul.

Ben had never felt so humbled and grateful in his life. When he spoke, the resounding honesty and conviction in his voice finally convinced Evie of his feelings.

“I _love_ you baby girl. I love you _so much_. I fell in love with you a long time ago, probably during one of those endless working night when all you did was help me and give me your best. You always did that. You are my princess. You are my _queen_ ; I love how strong-willed you are, especially in front of that ridiculous council. I love how selfless and caring you can be, especially when it comes to the people you love. I love how wet you get when I rub your clit and how loud you moan when I fuck you roughly.

I love the lethal way you fight with a sword and how your mischievous nature come into play in the most dangerous moments; I love how fragile your body is, how small you feel in my arms. I love your sass and the way your voice get huskier very late at night. I love what a good girl you are when I spank you and I love that you love my spankings.

I love the way your eyes lift up when you see something beautiful and I love how you think _everyone_ is beautiful. I love how incredibly fast you learn new things, how you are a genius but so shy about it.  I love how you laugh and I love how you forgive. I love the way you snarl when you are angry and how you avoid pouting because she think it is childish.

I love your blue hair and your red lips the same way I love how you look without makeup. I love how royal your attitude gets when we are at some official events and I love the way you look when I come inside of you.

I love your heart. I love your past and I love your dreams. I love you Eve. That’s why you are mine. Because I’m yours.”

Evie’s body shuddered and she came harder than she ever did while she was under the lust potion. She must have blacked out because when she opened her eyes, she was sitting on Ben’s lap. They stayed silent for a long moment before she raised her head and finally murmured the truth:

“I am yours Ben. I love you too.”

Ben gave her a fragile laugh and closed his eyes. He kissed her palms with reverence, and then pressed his head against her hands. Evie felt his tears roll down her fingers and she raised his head and kissed him like she had wanted to for the last six months…

They finally let go of the last remain of his pain and her shame.

 

* * *

 

 

I love writing this chapter. I love Ben and Evie. I hope I did justice to this paring with this.   
Let me know what you thought of it!  
See you in part 7! The confrontation with Mal and co!   
❤️


	7. The Blame of Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter might seem harsh on Mal and hard to read for her fans but don't worry! We still love her, we support her! but don't forget: this is a bevie story. Mal might be recalcitrant and cruel now, but she just need time! She is still our purple honey-bun. Promise.

 

Ben sat behind his desk and watched Evie stress over which outfit to wear for their meeting with the VK.

The blueberry princess stood in nothing but her underwear, her eyes fixed on the several dresses she asked Ben to deliver here. She could feel his gaze on her body and a light smirk graced her lips before she refocused on her task.

Yesterday, Ben could not control himself while they were in his bedroom and they had spent the entire day there. They took their lunch and dinner in bed, neither of them wanting to be separate from the other. They had talked and talked for hours, and about everything. Evie did not think they would ever tire of each other.

It had been a perfect day and a restful night.

However, when they woke up this morning, they both knew it was time to face reality. For two days now, Ben had kept everyone at bay, his parents, the council and Mal.

It was not an option anymore. They loved to each other. They had given themselves to each other. Ben had no desire to let anything impede that. Evie was too important, what they had was so deep and so close to Ben’s most hidden and fervent desire he would let no one cast asperities or doubt on his and Evie’s vows. Which is why he needed to end his relationship with Mal.

While the young king was eager pursue his relationship with Evie on a clean ground, he was not keen on confronting Mal. Ben knew she would not accept those changes immediately, if ever. 

 “I’m going to go with the blue and golden dress.” Evie said as her brows furrowed in a contemplative expression.

“Of course, you are” Ben’s lips twitched and she turned around to give him to amused look.

“You are one to talk” she murmured giving him a once over, pleased that his outfit matched the one she was planning to wear.

Ben chuckled and stood up, walking around his desk and joining her in front of the large mirror.

“It’s not my fault we share the same favorite color. I love blue...” he whispered against her ear, one hand already tracing a sensual pattern on her belly.

Evie gave him a husky laugh and once again shook her head at him, amused and flustered by his flirting.

 “Ben, no. I should get dressed now; the others will be here soon and…”

Ben cut her off by capturing her lips in fervent kiss. Evie immediately opened her mouth and the king’s tongue caressed hers, starting a languorous dance, getting needy for each other all over again.

Evie let out little gasps and moaned when she felt Ben’s hand slide in her panties.

She wrenched her mouth away from his, aroused and exasperated at the same time.

“Don’t you dare get me wet! I’m not changing _again_.”

Ben smirked and dropped a kiss on her shoulder in acknowledgement, dutifully removing his hand. He then drew her in an embrace and Evie sighed, understanding his reluctance to let her go.

“You are stalling, love”

“Yeah…” Ben admit in a soft voice and they stayed silent for a moment, drawing strength from each other.

Evie gently extricated herself from his embrace and picked up her chosen dress. Ben watched as she slipped into it with grace. It was a beautiful dress and powerful statement. The empire skirt was not too broad it would flaunt Evie’s new position in power, but it was not too narrow either that it would be mistaken for a commoner gown. Evie had drawn the golden designs on the bodice and the sleeves herself. They symbolized rebirth and allegiance to the Beauty and Beast royal house. The dress also had a wide rectangular neckline that displayed Evie’s collarbone and highlighted a hint of her lovely cleavage. Ben knew she had done that on purpose. This uncommon neckline style was exclusively wore by people of royal blood in Auradon.

Evie did not want to appear weak and shamed. Her dress was a statement of pride without arrogance, of acceptance without regret. It was a assertion of her love for Ben. The young King could not have been more gratified.

“You look like a queen”

Evie chuckled and replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You almost got it right…”

Ben gave her one of his goofy and genuine smile and retorted:

“My apologies, let me be more specific: you look like _my_ queen.”

“Good answer, _my King_.”

Evie wrapped her arms around her lover’s shoulders and brought their foreheads together. She wished they could stay this way forever, just breathing in each other scent and sharing the same air. If only it was possible. If only they could run away… but as soon as the thought entered her mind she dismissed it. This what not who she was. The young woman loved helping the Isle and Auradon. She loved working with Ben and being a team. She loved him. No matter what. 

She sighed.  
  
“It’s time to do this Ben. It will get ugly.”

“It might not” 

 “It will” Evie reaffirmed in a firm but loving voice and Ben averted his eyes, knowing she was right.

Mal always lashed out in the cruelest and most unfair ways when she was hurt. He also knew Jay had the tendency to turn a blind eye on the purple girl’s flaws and bad behavior, sometimes to the point of hurting the closest to him, namely Carlos and Evie.

Ben had observed the pattern of the VK’s relationship enough times to be prepared. His goal today was not to spare anyone’s feelings because he knew it was impossible. Mal would get hurt, just like Evie and him were. The only thing that matter to him now, was to make them accept that things had changed forever. No one would take Evie away from him. they would not blame her.  They would not hurt her. Ben would make sure of it. 

 

 

 

The way to Ben’s office had never felt so long to Mal. She walked at a brisk pace, Jay and Carlos flanking her sides while Doug trailed a little behind. Two days. Two days had passed since the whole lust potion debacle started and she had raged, screamed and destroyed her room when the Blue Fairy had informed her that some magical wards were stopping everyone from entering Ben’s bedroom.

She didn't understand. She never went to his bedroom and Ben never told her about those wards. The Blue Fairy had explained that every member of the first royal family had them placed around their private quarters in the palace. The White Fairy had created them, and she died a long time ago. To take down the wards, the protected royal had to  _will_  them down. No one else could.

Despite knowing Ben was not in any coherent state of mind to do so, Mal could not help but feel betrayed; the wards had stay up for over seven hours. During that time Mal had felt sick, angry and so terrified. Not that she would ever admit it. A lust potion… not even her mother had tried that, at least not to her knowledge. It impressed the small evil part that still reside in her heart that a lowlife like the Huntsman had brew such a potent and powerful potion. The rest of her was horrified by what his actions could cost her.

She understood that it was in Ben’s nature to help those in need, God, did she knew… just looking at all those long and boring meetings he organized just to bring more villain kids to Auradon, no matter how much Mal told him it was a waste of time… Mal knew Ben had a good heart. But did he have to jump between the huntsman and Evie like that?

Mal couldn’t help but resent him for it then feel guilty for feeling this way. It’s not like she wanted anything to happen to Evie, of course not. Evie was her best friend, her sister… but now… her and Ben had… they must have…

 

God, Mal could not even articulate that though. A part of her was in denial and hoped that somehow, they had overcome the effects of the lust potion… she hoped to hell and Hades that they did not have sex, that they did not betray her like that.

Mal’s head turned around to watch Doug looking at his feet while he trailed off behind them.

She clenched her jaws. It did not matter. She was Ben’s girlfriend. Doug was Evie’s boyfriend. That mattered.  They could fix this.

 

A sharp knock on the door resonated in the office and Ben told them to enter.

Mal, Jay and Carlos strutted into the room, looking upset and in the Mal’s case, defensive.

However, Ben did not expect to see Doug with them. He had hoped they could deal with him later since they had enough on their plate with the VK.

Evie’s shoulders stiffened and Ben noticed that while it displeased her, she was not surprised by his presence, and he instantly understood. His eyes turned to Mal, and he realized it was her idea to bring the boy with them. He exchanged a look with his lover and Evie gave him a humorless smile.

 _“So, this how Mal wants to act?”_ Ben thought, exasperated that she had manipulated Doug into assisting a private meeting, against royal orders.

 _“So be it then.”_ Evie must have read his thoughts because she placed her own hand on the one he had laid on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort and support.

The four other occupants of the room zeroed out on that action.

Mal was frozen. Ben had not rushed over to her as she hoped he would and Evie’s eyes had just flickered to Doug before wandering to back to Ben.  They did not seem devastated or angry like Mal expected them to be and, to her shock, they did not seem ashamed either. Evie was sitting in Ben’s throne-like chair behind the huge mahogany desk while Ben stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Mal felt nauseous but, she also could not help but hope: maybe they weren’t sorry because they did nothing wrong? Maybe they didn’t have sex?

 “Please sit, all of you” Ben said gesturing to the large couch on his left. 

“Ben…” Mal said, but he cut her off and repeated with a strong voice.

“Sit,"

Mal stared at him while Jay frowned and Carlos fidgeted uncomfortable but unwilling to disobey that tone. Doug was already heading towards the couch, sitting at the end, trying to catch Evie’s eyes but to no avail.

Mal pursed her lips and stomped over the couch, while Jay and Carlos followed her. Ben noticed that Carlos at least seemed worried about Evie’s silence and stillness. Mal was too angry to even care and as Ben anticipated, Jay only worried about Mal.

Ben tried to hide the distasteful expression that crossed his face but he knew he failed when Mal dropped her petulant act and curled around herself on the couch while Jay flinched and avoid his gaze.

The young King took a deep breath and Evie stood up. Doug let out a shook noise, and all color drained from Mal’s face.

Evie was dressed like… she was dressed like a royal. Like a queen, like  _Ben’s queen_ ; the embroidery on her bodice represented the Beauty and Beast royal house and she wore a rectangular neckline, something she had never done before. 

She met Mal’s gaze dead on, the young fae could feel her own eyes turning green with rage, hurt, and jealousy but Evie did not flinch.

Mal shot out of her sit and roared:

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?”

Evie did not reply but went to Ben who took her hand and guided her toward the small sofa facing the VK and Doug.  They sat side by side facing the others as a united front, as a couple, and Mal’s anger turned into a stunned disbelief. She stumbled and fall back down on the couch. Jay put his arm around her in support.

For a long moment, nobody talked. Nobody knew how to start. Carlos’s eyes were jumping from Ben to Evie in incredulity and Jay was outright glaring at the two. Ben could feel the Beast inside him rearing up to the challenge and the disrespect displayed by Jafar’s son. The Beast wanted to beat that attitude out him and Ben matched Evie’s calm breathing to control his inner urges.

Doug spoke first:

“Evie… Are you… are you well?”

Evie blinked and gave him a wan smile while Ben sent him a look of approval.

“I’m… as well as expected. It’s been a trying time,"

The young princess drew strength from Ben’s presence and talked in a candid and calm voice:

“The Huntsman’s lust potion was potent; he left nothing to chance. As you know there was a transportation curse attached to the vial which is why Ben and I disappeared right after it hit the floor. I am grateful that Ben threw himself between me and that horrid potion. He saved me from a fate worse than death.”

Jay’s glare faltered at that, as if he had forgotten how the whole situation started. Carlos looked paled and withdraw and when he looks at Evie, Ben could see how sorry he was.

Mal looks nauseous and furious, and Ben bit back his own anger when he realized that once again, she was blaming the wrong person for her own pain.

“You must have already guessed, but Ben and I had no choice in our actions that day.” Evie said, blunt: “We had sex until the potion was burned out of our bodies.”

Mal let out a sob and glared at the wall behind the sofa. Doug looked like his world had just shattered and Jay seemed torn between comforting Mal and removing himself from the discussion.

The silence lingered in the room until Doug stuttered in a small and hurt voice:

“Evie, I… but… why… _Evie_ ,"

Ben put a stop to _that_. No one may blame the princess for what happened.

“Do **_not_** ask her why Doug. _You know why_. She told you, _we were under the influence of a lust potion_. It robbed our consent and our consciousness from us. We were the victims and we will not be _blame_ for it. We will not _apologize_ for it. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

Ben’s voice had gotten harder and harder until Doug felt hammered by it. That was more than a mere reprimand; That was the king putting him in his place. Doug recognized that he was out of line. He had spoken out of turn. It's not like he was  blaming Evie… but… she was _his_ girlfriend…

“ _Do I make myself clear?”_

“Yes, my King” he murmured.

Next to him, he could feel Carlos and Jay's unease. Those two had the unfortunate tendency to forget (or ignore) Ben’s royal status. They treated him like a friend and sometimes less than that due to their overprotectiveness for Mal. However, Doug was not born on the isle. He knew well who should have his devotion and respect. His family always took pride in their close and loyal allegiance to the royal family.

 _“But I forgot that… I’ve forgotten my oaths…”_ The Dwarf’s son mused, his heart filled with shame.

“Doug. Maybe you and I should talk later. You weren’t supposed to be here today.” Evie whispered.

Doug looked at Evie while she returned his gaze. A cold feeling settled on the young man’s heart and he felt it. It was over.

“I don’t think there is anything left to say, is there?” he murmured bitterly.

Jay and Carlos turned their head toward him, started by his question and his tone, but Mal’s eyes stayed on Evie.

The young woman knew it was time to be honest.

“No. It’s over Doug. It’s been over for a while but you weren’t willing to see it and I was not willing to say it. _You know_ I have been unhappy this last 5 months but I could not bring myself to hurt your feelings by telling you the truth. I am saying it now and I know that it is too little too late but... I was never yours Doug. Not really. I can see you think Ben took something that was supposed to be yours but _it never was._ Ever. So, don’t blame him.”

Her voice was quiet and her tone gentle but to Doug, it was a huge slap in the face. He stood up then and nodded numbly; looking lost. 

He looked at Evie one last time, trying to convery how sorry he was. Then he turned to Ben.

“Please take care of her. I will take my leave now. With your permission my King.”

“Granted” And it might have been his imagination but Doug thought there was a gleam of respect in Ben’s eyes when he said it.

Doug inclined his head at them before quietly leaving the office.

The door closed behind him and Mal let out a loud ugly laugh. All the occupants of the room flinched except Ben.

“So, That’s it? You finally got rid of the Dwarf’s son, didn’t you? And you traded up for a real king! Your mother would be so proud!” Mal raged, trembling with violence.

Jay’s eyes widened in shock and Carlos immediately jumped to Evie’s defense, outrage on her behalf, knowing perhaps more than any other VK how much Grimhilde’s teaching had scarred the blueberry girl.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that Mal! You know damn well that’s not true!”

Mal turned glowing green eyes on Carlos but he did not back down.

“How can you defend her?! _She stole my boyfriend!_ ”

Mal did not wait for an answer as she riled around and spitefully hissed at Evie:

“Aren’t you glad he saved your worthless ass from that creep? Is that what you wanted? Huh? Did you always wanted my boyfriend? How long have you plan this?! How could you do this? You… you _whore_!”

“Mal, shut the fuck up!” Carlos roared getting up his feet. Mal followed suit and raised her hand, throwing him against the wall with her magic. Jay screamed his name in panic and run to him, checking the white hair boy for injuries but aside from some bruises on his back, Carlos was unharmed. They both watched in disbelief and anguish as Mal advanced towards the sofa, intending on hurting Evie.

They did not expect what happened next.

Evie had remain sitting on the couch, in appearance calm and collected but on the inside, Mal’s words were tearing her to shred. She was about to stand up and stop her for going further when a wave of overwhelming and unbridled wrath went through her, something so dark and murderous that it knock the breath out of her. It came not from her but it was familiar, it had a taste she already knew, a fragrance she already smelled… The Beast.

“Ben, no!”

Mal stopped in her tracks and glanced at Ben, only freeze in horror.

Ben was _shifting_. His royal blazer was tearing at the seams, too small for his expanding muscles, and so was the fabric around his tights and legs. The buttons of his vest popped one by one under the pressure from his growing chest and his head and neck were bigger, as were the rest of him. The light green of his eyes had turned into a lurid golden color and facial hair had grown alarmingly fast on his cheeks and jaw and chin, all down to his throat and, Evie suspected, everywhere else. She gaped up at him in awe; she had never seen him shift before.

Then he lunged at Mal.

The princess never moved so fast in her life. In a flash, she placed herself between The Beast and Mal while The Beast towered over both women. Evie dazedly noted that her lover was now at least three heads taller than before and his bulging arms were longer, his hands enormous, with sharp claws instead of the usual trimmed nails.

She raised her head high to catch his gaze, but The Beast seemed focused on Mal who stood there, paralyzed by fear. 

The Beast stared wickedly at the purple girl before letting out most the devastating roar Evie has ever heard. It was so deafening she was sure people at the other side of the palace heard it. Carlos yelped in fright and Jay cursed loudly before frantically looking around for an escape.

Shocked, Mal stumbled back and tripped. She fell on the ground, hyperventilating and The Beast tried to advance on her, but Evie stood her ground.

“Ben!”

The Beast finally seemed to notice her and lowered his giant head down until he was on her level. Evie opened her mouth but find herself speechless. His golden gaze rested on her like a possessive and protective blanket. The sheer amount of power and magic emanating from him was breathtaking. He was…

“You’re so _handsome_ ,"

Jay let out a chocked out noise and Carlos looked at Evie as if she was crazy but the princess ignored them. This was Ben, but, it was not. It was a part of him, the physical manifestation of the King’s own darkness and evil urges. Another version of the man she loved. Wilder, harsher, visceral. She had felt him when they fucked, especially when Ben had gotten rougher with her. She could not help but loved him too.

The Beast huffed out a growl sounding a little disgruntled by her comment and sniffed out the air, his head getting closer and closer until his snout-like nose grazed Evie’s hair. The approving rumble he let out told the princess all she needed to know.

Without hesitation, she stepped up and plastered her body against his giant head. The Beast’s rumble grew louder and Evie could tell he was happy; the sounds echoed against her entire body, and it tingled, making her giggle helplessly.

The Beast seemed even more delighted by that and his snout started to lower down her throat until he was nuzzling the shy swell of her encased breasts. _“Right… I guess Ben really like the rectangular neckline”_ , Evie thought while blushing. 

She let him nuzzle her cleavage until she felt the tip of his tongue snuck out of his mouth and taste her flesh. _“OK! Guess it’s time to end this, still this is something to explore when we don’t have company…”_ she mused, a mixture of lust and fondness showing on her face.

“Ben… Ben… come on, come back. I need you to come back to me…”

The Beast growled, looking agitated, like he wanted to please her but did not know how.

“Just… listen to my heartbeat OK? Just listen to it… remember what it feels like to be human… to be with me, to be in me… listen and remember…”

Behind them, Mal stifled a broken sound, and The Beast growled aggressively at it, but before he could grow upset, Evie boldly grasp both side of his giant head between her small hands and guided his ear against her heart, murmuring soothing:

“No. Don’t pay attention to anything else, it’s just you and me… It’s just my heart, listen to it, it's beating for you… listen… breathe… yes… that’s it… yes…”   

It took longer than Evie expected for The Beast to retreat but she did not panic. She suspected that Ben had trouble regaining control, not because of his anger but because The Beast didn’t want to leave. Eventually, after forty long minutes, Ben’s body shrank back to its normal dimensions.  When he raised his head from her breast, it amused Evie to notice that stubble had remain on his face.

“Hey” she whispered and her eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, Baby girl” Ben murmured back, his voice deeper than before.

“Are you OK?” Evie asked worried by how pale he looked, “You sound exhausted”

Ben chuckled wearily but bent down and kissed her sweetly.

“I am exhausted, but it’s nothing that a long nap can’t fix. The transformation always takes a lot out of me and I haven’t shift since I was 12.”

Evie blinked confused but not wanting to pry. Especially not in front of the others. Ben gave her a grateful smile, and she knew it was not only for holding back her questions. She nodded, and she felt his hand squeeze hers. His eyes fall down on Mal, who was standing alone against the exiting door. Ben suspected that she tried to leave at one point but could not do so. The wards were preventing any VK for leaving until Ben allow it.

He felt Evie take a step back behind him, letting him handle this. Once again, gratefulness for her filled his heart. He would not let her down.

Ben walked up to Mal and stop at a respective distance before letting out everything he had wanted to say to her for a long time:

 

“Mal. I know that regardless of our intentions, Evie and I hurt you with all of this. I understand that it is in your nature to lash out when you get hurt. I respect that you feel betrayed by the fact that we had sex. But what _I will not tolerate_ is you blaming Evie for all of this. What _I will not abide to_ is your disrespect and your insults towards her. _What I will not stand for is your hypocrisy_."

"Ever since Cotillion, all we did was fight. We fought all the time and you never once listen to what I was trying to tell you. You accused me repeatedly of wanting to change who you are, change your past and turn you into an Auradon girl. _I never did that_ but you let your own insecurities turn you into a selfish liar! You are the one who constantly tried to change me! You looked down on me for trying to help the children of the Isle, something you _know_ is deeply important to me! You mocked the protocol I follow as King and refuse to accompany me to official visits like the one at the primary school! Those little girls waited _for hours_ to see you, and you never showed up!"

"You berated me for spending so much time trying to change the very legislation that caused your horrible childhood.  You accused me of ignoring you when I worked on the wellbeing of Auradon as it is my duty as King!"

"You pushed me away when I tried to motivate you in taking an interest in the duties of the Queen of Auradon, something you should have done by yourself in the first place if you were serious about being with me! I am King! I am the ruler of this realm; I promised to protect it, better it and cherish its citizen until my last breath and I took that oath seriously! I plan to fulfill it with every fiber of my being, but you never understood that, did you? **You scorned me for who I am, for what I am and for what I want!**  Every day! You ridiculed my dreams and expected me give you everything! My love, my trust, my honesty and my time, _and I tried_! I really tried but I knew it was hopeless…”

Ben paused in his rant, hurt and anger tightening his chest to the point of pain. His eyes were blurry with tears and he squeezed them shut, furious with himself for letting everything get so how of hand. He should have said those things much earlier; this resentment have been poisoning in his heart and judging by Mal’s expression, she more than needed that reality-check. She looked devastated, humiliated but Ben could still see the denial in her eyes. She was still unwilling to admit her own faults and Ben would not put up with that. He continued in a more measured tone:

“Even I recognized how unhealthy our relationship was. You gave nothing back Mal. Since we’ve been together, everything has been about you… Sure, you said you loved me but only because you had no choice. Let us drop all pretenses now; we both know it was not true love that broke the curse.”

That caused a more visible reaction out of her. She bit her lips and looked like she wanted to hit him for revealing this secret in front of everyone. Jay’s exclamation of “what?” was drown out by the sputtering sounds Carlos made.

Evie stayed silent.

“You said you loved me. While it was genuine, it was not a selfless confession. You needed me un-cursed. I never told you that Mal, but I felt what you felt when you kissed me that day… Yes, you loved me _but you hated Uma more_. You wanted to beat her at her own game. Your magic was powerful enough to break the weak strength of her love potion because Uma’s heart was not in it. Why would it? She and Harry are in love.”

Mal clenched her jaws and tears silently trailed down her cheeks. She no longer looked at Ben’s face and glared at ceiling, lost, angry and heartbroken.

Ben hated himself for doing this but she needed to be call out on her bullshit, like Evie had call him out on his. Nobody was willing to do that to Mal, but Ben wasn't afraid of her. 

“After all of this, how could even talk to Evie this way? This is about your pride not anything else. Tell me, are you surprised that my feelings have changed? Are you surprised that my love has faded? You accused her of planning this, but planning what exactly? Her own rape? Mine? Because that what happened! We did not consent to have sex while we were under the lust potion and we both lost our virginities in the worse way possible! How cruel and insensitive can you be? How dare you call her a whore?”

Mal was full on crying now and Ben delivered the striking blow to her pride, hoping that it would wake her up to how much she had lost and how much she could still lose. 

“Evie did nothing to provoke this; in fact, she fought it longer and harder than I did. She would never act on her feelings but I’m not that selfless. Her love…. It is everything I ever dream to have. She loves _me_. Whether I am the dork, the wannabe-cool kid, the naïve idealist, the political strategist, the sappy romantic, the fair king and the cruel beast. She loves every part of me. Being loved so  _completely..._ it made me understand that you do not love me Mal _._ And I do not love you. Not anymore."

“Evie still loves you, however. She is still your sister. Are you willing to throw that away? What is it going to be Mal? What comes first? Your pride or your best-friend?”

Silence echoed in the room. Mal tried to blink away her tears, with little success. She turned her head to look at Jay and Carlos and while Jay met her gaze looking confused and unhappy, Carlos refused to look at her. She remembered that she threw him against the wall. She had hurt him because he had disagree with her… just like…

“You are not your mother” Evie's soothing voice felt like a warm blanket after Ben’s cold truth, and Mal hated herself for being comforted by it, by her.

“You are not your mother. Being good and being with Ben is not the same thing Mal.  He is not not the subservient weapon to use against Maleficent, nor is he the trophy boyfriend of your redemption story. It does not work like that and you are better than that, you are better than what you've been doing;  I know it scares you and I don't expect you to overcome that fear immediately because I’ve been there. I know how hard it can be. Which is why I want you to take as much time as you need. Don't decide now, you don’t have to forgive us or even be in the room with us right away. But Mal? The time when you could bully me into doing what you want has _long_ _passed_. I will not leave Ben and I know he won't leave me. When you are ready to come back, we will be there. “

Mal stared silently at Evie, her face showing flashes of fear, love, hate and pain. Ben closed his eyes and willed the wards open.

The second they felt the magic unlock the door, Mal opened it and left without a backward glance.

Evie said nothing, not surprised in the slightest. She turned her head to Jay who looked as if his world has just shattered.

“Go to her.” She murmured and Jay’s face snapped up startled and upset. 

“She needs you more than I do” Evie replied simply at his silent question and something in her tone made the young man flinched with guilt before he left the room, too ashamed to look at the couple again.

A second later, Carlos threw himself at Evie and hugged her tightly before bursting into tears. She hugged back and Ben wrapped them both in a soothing embrace. He kissed her forehead softly, all the while murmuring how much he love her and thanking her again and again. For everything. 

 

 

* * *

 

OK! This chapter was 12 pages long! Phew! I really hope you enjoyed it! And don’t worry about Mal, things won’t stay so bleak! She just need a little time to grow up, that’s all!  
I will post the epilogue soon, and them, after Descendants 3 aired, I might post some sequels!  
Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Cheers,

Likiel.

 

 


End file.
